


Getting What You Want

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Husbands being reunited after 13 years, I don't know, M/M, because....., but i did not write it, they totally bone at the end, today on Allie posts a fic at 5:30 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Being in the Black and White is… disorienting. The darkness is so intense it’s almost blinding. Time seems to slow to a crawl yet also be moving twice as fast. John’s not sure how long it’s been since Howard managed to escape. It could have been days or weeks, months or years, or it could have been mere minutes.“It’s so great to finally have you here with us John, my Uncle Wiley has told me so much about you.” John drags his eyes over to where Wiggly is. Wilbur standing in his place to the side of the Eldridge God, an unreadable expression on his face.“You’ve been such a thorn in my side for years now. You came the closest to stopping us. So I am going to enjoy this.”
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/John McNamara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Getting What You Want

Being in the Black and White is… disorienting. The darkness is so intense it’s almost blinding. Time seems to slow to a crawl yet also be moving twice as fast. John’s not sure how long it’s been since Howard managed to escape. It could have been days or weeks, months or years, or it could have been mere minutes. 

“It’s so great to finally have you here with us John. My Uncle Wiley has told me so much about you.” John drags his eyes over to where Wiggly is. Wilbur is standing in his place to the side of the Eldridge God, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“You’ve been such a thorn in my side for years now. You came the closest to stopping us. So I am going to enjoy this.” Suddenly an inferno of pain rips its way through John’s mind. His hands come up to clutch his head and he can faintly feel his knees slam into the ground. A scream starts to bubble it’s way up in In John’s throat, but he manages to force it down.

“John, don’t hold back now. I’ve seen my Uncle Wiley’s memories, and I’ve heard aaaaalll the lovely noises that you’ve made for him. Why won’t you make a special one just for meee?” As Wiggly speaks the pain in John’s brain gets more and more intense until John can’t fight back the scream any longer. 

Wiggly seems to revel in John’s pain because he lets out a booming laugh. The pain eventually withdrawals and John falls forward, turning his face at the last second so that his cheek crashes into the ground instead of his nose. He gets his arms underneath himself and tries to push himself up into a less vulnerable position, not that it would really make much of a difference. He manages to push himself up and inch or so before his shaking arms give way and he hits the ground once more. 

“This is only the beginning of the fun we are going to be having. I am so looking forward to more playtime together.” John closes his eyes, resigning himself to an eternity of pain on torment. 

“You promised,” Wilbur speaks for the first time since Howard left. His voice is low and emotionless, and it doesn’t sound like the Wilbur John knew years ago. Wiggly makes a disappointed sound. 

“I suppose I did. You see John. I told my dear Uncle Wiley that he could have anything he wanted when he joined me. He asked for only one thing: you, to do anything he wants with.” John’s eyes snap open as he registers what it is that Wiggly just said. 

“And he’s done such a good job helping me that I agreed. He’s all yours, Wiley.” John refuses to look up, but he can hear footsteps, assumingly Wilbur’s, grow closer before coming to a stop in front of him. 

Wilbur kneels in front of John and softly brushes a lock of hair out of the other man’s face. He bends down slightly and grabs John’s wrists, pulling him up to his feet. John’s legs shake violently, and he has no doubt he would have fallen back to the ground if it wasn’t for Wilbur wrapping a strong arm around his waist and pulling one of John’s arms across his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry love, I’m here.” Wilbur says so silently it’s more like he breathed it than said it. John fights to keep his eyes open as Wilbur half leads half carries him a little bit away from where they were. Suddenly the world spins, when it stops, John finds himself somewhere new entirely. He doesn’t get a chance to take in his new surroundings because he feels himself gently lowered onto a soft surface. 

“Wilbur…: He says, hating how weak his voice sounds. Wilbur shushes him lightly and John can feel the side of the bed dip as the other man sits down next to him. He turns his head to look at the man he considered his enemy for so long, ignoring how the small movement sends firey tendrils of pain down his spine. 

“Don’t you worry about anything right now. We can talk after you get some rest.” Wilbur gives him a reassuring smile and runs a comforting hand through his hair. John hates himself for it, but he leans into the touch. His eyes flutter shut and darkness quickly overtakes him, dragging him into a thankfully dreamless sleep. 

* * *

John wakes up sometime later to an unfamiliar environment and a pounding head. He pushes himself up so that he’s sitting with a groan. He glances down, noticing that his vest is missing as he racks his brain, trying to remember what happened. 

“You’re up, good. I was starting to get worried.” John’s gaze is drawn over to the doorway, where he sees Wilbur standing with John’s vest in his hand. “I hope you don’t mind, but I had to borrow this.” He holds up the vest slightly as he walks into the room, laying it down across the foot of the bed. 

“Wilbur? I… What’s…” The memories of what happened suddenly come flooding back, and John can’t hold back a gasp. “No! The dolls, the invasion, Wiggly-” John can feel himself start to get worked up, causing Wilbur to rush to him, cupping John’s face gently with both hands.

“John. John, you need to calm down. What’s done is done, there’s no use getting worked up about it.” John jerks his head back out of Wilbur’s grip and grits his teeth.

“Tell me what happened, how did it end?” He demands, glaring at Wilbur, daring him to lie. Wilbur’s response is a soft chuckle before he gives a general overview of how a teenage girl, an ex-soldier, and nurse broke free of Wiggly’s control and stopped his invasion. 

“And what were you doing during all of that?”

“I used a little of my Black and White powers to visit the teenage girl. I gave her the information she needed and saved her life in the process. She’d already seen me delivering the dolls earlier, so I made myself look like you, hence borrowing the vest.” John was having a tough time believing what he was hearing. 

“Wait, you… you betrayed Wiggly?” Wilbur nods his head once. “Why?” 

“Well… Earth is my home too, or at least it was. And besides, I already had what I wanted.” Wilbur gives him a look, one telling John that he already knows the answer to the question he was planning on asking next. 

“Me.” Wilbur nods once again, confirming John’s suspicions. “But why? Why join Wiggly if you were just going to betray him at the last minute?” Wilbur sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Thirteen years ago, I took a calculated risk. I figured that Wiggly had a high chance of succeeding. If I worked with him, if I helped him, then I could make sure I got what I wanted. Your safety. Either he would win, and I would be rewarded for all of my hard work with you. Or you would win, and I wouldn’t have to worry about it.” John is so filled with love that he can’t fight the urge to lean forward and kiss the other man.

Wilbur is clearly not expecting the kiss, but it doesn’t take long for him to get into it. The kiss is filled with thirteen years of pining and hurt and anger. Wilbur reaches a hand up and tangles it in John’s hair, pulling slightly, causing John to gasp. Wilbur takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue tangling with John’s. 

Wilbur has to reluctantly pull back, much too soon for his tastes, to take a breath. 

“I’m- I’m sorry Wilbur, I just couldn’t help myself. I’ve missed you so much and I- I don’t even know if you still want-” Wilbur silences him with another kiss, much shorter this time. When that one breaks, Wilbur rests his forehead against John’s.

“I love you John, I never stopped and doubt I ever will. I know that a lot has happened in the past thirteen years, and I understand if you don’t want to, but I was hoping that maybe, at some point in the future, you might be happy to call yourself Johnathan Cross again.” Suddenly there is a ring being slid on John’s left ring finger. 

He looks down at it and sees a familiar plain silver band, one that he hasn’t seen since Wilbur left. He looks back up and sees nervousness shining in Wilburs eyes. John has a hard time finding the words to adequately express what he’s feeling, so instead, he captures Wilbur’s lips in a kiss once again. Wilbur was clearly expecting it this time, wasting no time in returning the kiss and slipping his hand’s under John’s shirt. 

His fingers dance over the other man’s skin, slipping slightly underneath the edge of his pants before traveling north once again. John twists his hands in Wilbur’s shirt, pulling him flush against him, and therefore farther onto the bed, which they don’t end up leaving for several hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed. Come talk to me on Tumblr:   
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamandertobehappyok


End file.
